The use of building panels as an exterior siding covering for buildings is well known. It has been done for many years. However, one of the problems associated with such panels is difficulty of installation. Typical panels such as aluminum siding panels need an insulative backer board panel which is inserted at the time of installation. The backing panel serves two primary purposes; in the first instance it provides support for the siding covering, and in the second instance, it provides an insulative factor in order to prevent heat transfer from the interior of the building outwardly to the exterior.
The installation of backerboard panels is difficult and time consuming. In the typical operation, the backerboard panel is inserted against the rearward face of a longitudinally extending siding cover, and then attached to the exterior surface of the building by means of nails or the like. The second course of paneling is then hooked to marginal interlocking members along the upper margin of the first panel, and a second backerboard is then shoved downwardly into the space behind the second course of siding paneling. In so doing, it is possible for the second backerboard panel, at it lowermost edge to be "hung up" on the top longitudinally extending surface of the first backerboard panel. This makes installation slow, difficult and time consuming. In addition, the natural tendency is to forget about this dilemma and just leave the panels in the "hung up" position. The result is lack of complete support along the rear face of the siding covering, and poor insulative effect.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide an insulative backerboard which provides for easier installation of the backerboard.
Another object of this invention is to provide a backerboard panel which will not hang up during installation.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a backerboard which can easily be installed to provide a complete backing surface to the rear extending face of the siding covering.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method of installing siding covering which employs the beveled backerboards of this invention, which allows for easy, quick and effective installation.